The Journey of Life
by Silver moonbeams
Summary: The life of Pansy and Blaise, five years after their marriage. A short story written for Pippi55.


**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters.

**Warning**: **Lemon scene**. Rated **M** for a reason.

**Prompts used**: 'illuminated', 'delicious' and 'never stop lying to me'.

**Author's note: **This story is written for Pippi55. I hope you enjoy it! ;)

* * *

><p>The Journey of Life<p>

He'd always known she was a spoilt rich girl but it hadn't stopped him from loving her all the same.

Pansy, with her jet black hair, slim yet curvy figure and an aristocratic face cut an imposing figure amongst her peers. But that wasn't what had attracted him to her. It was the girl underneath all that regal and cool, marble-like façade. The girl who found enjoyment in a simple book rather than an expensive outing into the city. A picnic with close friends rather than the boring, stuffy dinners with her parents' associates that she had been forced to attend, to maintain their image as proud purebloods.

It was all worth it in the end. It was their 5th wedding anniversary today. He remembered that day; the day he'd finally got up the courage to tell her in no uncertain terms his wish to have her be his wife. He had proposed to her, promised to court her; and despite his bravado, he'd been uncertain of her response yet sure in his heart that if he did not speak up then, he would be making the biggest mistake of his life. And here he was, happy and content that things had fallen in his favor.

Pansy may not have married him for the right reasons, but she had stayed with him for all the right ones, Blaise thought with pleasure, a rare smile flitting across his face; knowing in his heart all the things that she'd left unsaid.

He'd decided to surprise her with a home cooked meal, a glass of their finest port (grape juice for her) and a relaxing foot massage to soothe her tired feet.

He'd just finished setting the table when he heard the front door click shut, signaling her arrival. Quickly finishing up the last few touches to the table settings, Blaise dimmed the lights before lighting strategically placed candles; casting a warm glow around the room, the scene looking intimate and cozy.

Moving to the Front Hall, he was just in time to see Pansy hang up her overcoat in the closet before closing it and making her way towards him. She still hadn't noticed him, engrossed as she was in getting rid of her heels in favor of soft, house slippers; untucking her hair from its top knot and gently ruffling it as it fell down in soft waves down her back.

Every time he saw her, he fell deeper in love with her. She looked breath-taking standing there, still in her rumpled clothes, her feet undoubtedly hurting after spending the whole day standing in heels.

Striding forward, Blaise quickly caught her by the hips, his broad hands splaying across her back, resting just at the small of her back, almost cupping her ass. Bending his head down, he kissed her with a searing passion; pouring all his love and affection for her into that kiss; trying to convey with actions how much he loved her.

"Mmm…Good evening, lover. Thank you for that excellent welcome. You've just managed to convert my totally lousy day into an excellent one." Pansy breathed out, nipping his lips in short, quick kisses; glad to be back home with her husband.

"Go, change and come, darling. It's almost time to have dinner. I have plans for tonight." Blaise reminded, coaxing her away from the living room where he'd set up everything for the night, wanting to surprise her.

"Alright. Be back in 10 minutes." Pansy said before veering off in the opposite direction towards their rooms to get changed into something more comfortable.

Blaise moved back to the kitchen to start serving up their dinner. His Italian background was making an appearance tonight. On the menu were her favorite foods; Tuscan bean soup with fresh garlic bread, Spinach and cheese ravioli in walnut sauce and for dessert, Tiramisu.

Ladling out the warm soup into the bowls, he set about keeping all the other dishes under a stasis charm so as to maintain their freshness and flavor before moving back into the living room.

A soft gasp caught his attention. Turning, he was greeted with the sight of Pansy in one of her comfortable gowns. It was a deep shade of plum and the dress ended at her knees.

It was one of the newer brands of maternity gowns, meant to be comfortable yet still look beautiful.

"You look gorgeous, darling." Blaise breathed out, amazed at how radiant Pansy looked.

"The dress looks quite fetching on you", he added with a pleased smirk, after giving her a thorough once over; when he saw the way the blush suffused her face at his compliment.

"Never stop lying to me, darling. I like the fact that you prefer to flatter me despite all the evidence to the contrary." Pansy drawled out, a smug smirk crossing her face even as she smoothed the dress over her rounded stomach, showing off her pregnant belly.

Striding over to where she was standing stock still with her hand resting on the swell of her stomach, he leaned down to capture her pliant lips in a soft kiss, gently nibbling her lips. Her arms rose up to twine around his neck while he continued to bestow gentle nips to her plump lips. All too soon, she drew away to gaze around the room, taking in all the changes. The room was illuminated only by the light of the roaring fire, a few candles placed strategically to provide more light and ambience.

There was a small, round table with place settings for two beautifully laid out. There were flowers dotted about the room in glass vases, their perfume suffusing the room, creating a very intimate scene.

"I see you've gone to a lot of trouble today. I thought we were to go out to celebrate our anniversary." Pansy asked, her forehead creasing in slight confusion at this sudden change in plans.

"Mmm…I thought you'd prefer to spend the night at home, relaxing…" Blaise trailed off, now unsure whether he'd made the right choice.

Pansy sensing his uncertainty, quickly reassured him, "I'm perfectly fine with it. You know I don't like to go out so much, especially not now when it's my seventh month."

Quickly steering her towards the table, he pulled out her chair for her and seated her.

"As a surprise, I've made all your favorites tonight…starting with the Tuscan bean soup." Blaise informed her before moving into the kitchen to bring out the soup bowls.

After placing them in front of their seats, Blaise pulled out the chair opposite hers and took a seat himself.

At the first sip of soup, Pansy moaned softly in appreciation at the burst of flavors on her tongue.

"Mmmm…it's delicious, Blaise."

For a while, only the soft sounds of the spoons clinking against the bowls could be heard against the muted roar of the fireplace, with the occasional crackling of the wood.

As the meal progressed, Blaise was once again stunned by the woman seated across him. He couldn't believe they had made it unscathed out of the war…those were dark days indeed.

But Potter had proven to be the better man when he'd vouched for the, then seventh year Slytherins and prevented the ministry from incarceration them in Azkaban for the rest of their lives for a choice which wasn't really a choice at all; if you actually thought about it.

The best part was that, he hadn't spared their parents; inadvertently releasing them from their families' skewed views and unreasonable expectations in light of the Dark lord's defeat.

That was what had finally allowed him to approach Pansy with the intention to court and marry her. Oh, he knew well enough that Pansy had married him not because she loved him, but because anything was better than being forced to marry someone much older if she were to ever be able to keep and hold any of her inheritance as per the conditions put into place by her _loving_ family. They had practically left her destitute because of it, but they could care less as long as the pureblood line and their prestige was maintained.

Pansy was smart and had a lot of potential, but being on the wrong side of the war had not improved her chances and so she'd done the most sensible thing and decided to give her schoolmate a chance. After all what did she have to lose at that stage.

And here they were now; six years later, married for five of those and finally expecting their first child.

When he finally brought out the dessert, Pansy's eyes lit up in joy when she saw what he'd prepared. Normally, she was quite strict with herself in matters of sweets, especially now that she was expecting, but Tiramisu was one of her all time favorites and Blaise's own recipe for it was even better.

Giving her a generous portion, Blaise simply watched her with a fond (sappy) smile on his face as his wife devoured the sweet confection, delighted moans slipping out of her mouth every now and then.

If anyone could hear her now, they would think she was making love to someone and not simply enjoying her favorite dessert.

When she finally put the spoon down and sat back with a relaxed smile, Blaise knew it was time for the next step.

Gently pulling her up out of the seat, he guided her over to the couch and coaxed her to relax and sit back, pulling out a low stool, Blaise took the seat in front of her and picked up her legs and placed them in his lap.

Pansy had spent the whole day on her feet, organizing one of the yearly events at the ministry. She was working as an event manager for one of Potter's companies. She quite liked her job, but being seven months pregnant was not easy on a person, especially if you had to spend a whole day on your feet.

He set about gently rubbing her toes, massaging the arches of her feet, working out the tenseness and the soreness of her feet one by one. By the time, he'd progressed to her calves; she was a puddle of goo, totally relaxed and dozing slightly.

Well, that would just not do. Blaise thought with a mischievous smirk, before he started slowly kissing her feet and gradually making his way up her body. With each kiss and nip, he could feel Pansy stirring underneath him and he was overcome with the need to make love to her, to thank her for giving them a chance and for being his wife and soon to be mother of his child.

Sliding his hands underneath her legs and behind her back, with a quick heft, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to their rooms.

Placing her gently on the bed, he helped the now mostly awake Pansy remove her clothes before divesting himself of his clothes and joining her on the bed. Coaxing her to lay back, he started running his hands up and down her body, caressing her rounded belly, before leaving a trail of kisses on it. All the while he rubbed his hands over her swollen breasts, gently thumbing her nipples until they were hard nubs.

Making his way up her body, he gently tipped her onto her side and into his arms before engaging her in a passionate kiss, their tongues dueling together until they were breathless and had to part for air.

Pansy reached down and ran her delicate hands over his broad chest, running her fingers through the sparse hair that covered his chest and nipples before following it downwards to his cock. Before she could go any further, Blaise caught her hands and gently whispered, "Tonight is all about you, Pansy. Just relax and enjoy."

"And what if I don't want to lie back and let you do all the work?" Pansy queried haughtily, least phased by the fact that she was naked and in bed, being made love to.

"It's only for tonight, love. You can still do anything you want to me, but after I have pleasured you, like I never have before." Blaise stated; amusement banked deep in his eyes at his wife's contrariness.

"Alright then, you may continue." Pansy stated imperiously, almost as if he were a waiter and she was ordering something; though if he looked hard enough he could see that she was pleased to be on the receiving end tonight.

Deciding to make her lose all rational thought, he set about coaxing her to new heights.

Kissing her all over her body; before moving up to her breasts cupping and rolling them in his hands. Gently latching onto one nipple, he suckled the breast while rolling the nipple of the other breast between thumb and forefinger. Switching to the other breast he repeated the action, until her nipples were sensitized and she was crying out incoherently, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair and encouraging him to continue before letting go and scrabbling for a hold in the bed-sheets when the feelings became too much.

Letting go of her now swollen and sensitive breasts, he engaged her in a heated kiss, his tongue entering her mouth and dueling with hers before running over the inside of her mouth, their teeth clashing every now and then. His hands were far from idle.

Running down her body, he gave her nipples a pinch, swallowing her yelp of shock at the sudden action, before reaching the juncture of her thighs. Her legs parted automatically, allowing him easier access to her hidden treasures.

He stroked her outer lips before parting them and finding that sweet nub, that pleasure power house; stroking his finger over the nub, he circled it once; twice before setting about creating a continuous friction on that sensitive nub. His fingers rubbed continuously over her clitoris while his other hand fondled her breasts and his mouth kept her engaged in a kiss.

The continued rubbing and fondling created a crest of feeling and Pansy had no choice but to ride it; higher and higher until she felt stretched taut as a wire and knew she would snap at any moment. Her husband was relentless, keeping up his ministrations until she was very close to orgasm before backing off and forcing her to come down.

He knew it irritated her when he delayed her orgasms by teasing her so, but it was also one of his guilty pleasures; seeing Pansy so uninhibited, her face red from the continued delay of her orgasm, her body sweaty and flushed from the exertion; until she was reduced to a quivering mass of need and want and desire rather than the prim and proper lady that she portrayed herself to be to the public.

Finally, his own arousal was getting hard to manage and with one clean motion, he fell onto his back and lifted Pansy until she was straddling his thighs. Knowing that if she were to ride him, it would be easier for her; he gently land carefully lifted her body before bringing her down on his hard length; his cock entering her easily due to the wet heat that he'd generated from his earlier actions. He knew they both wouldn't last long but that wasn't so important. It was connecting and reaffirming their relationship that was the most important part of tonight.

Holding her hips, he ordered Pansy, "Ride me darling, like you would a thoroughbred horse."

Pansy leaned down until her face was inches away from his, her hands resting on his shoulders for purchase and whispered, "Remember darling, you asked for it."

And with that she kissed him hard, wanting to convey all the pent up emotions in her heart to her husband; to convey to him the love she held for him and the family that he was about to give her; the regret that she had not yet told him that she loved him and last of all that she'd made him wait so long before deciding to share herself with him.

Pulling herself up, she slowly lowered herself over his hard cock; over and over again until, she knew he was close.

Locking her eyes with him, she cupped his face in her hands and whispered a heartfelt "I love you, Blaise" before giving him a hard kiss and preventing him from saying anything.

Their actions becoming frenzied, Blaise gave in to her unspoken order and refrained from saying anything, deciding that actions speak louder than words and set about bringing them to completion. Knowing she was close, he gave her clitoris a final hard rub, bringing her to an explosive orgasm; following soon after her as the sensations became too much for him and he released himself within her.

Kissing her languidly, he ran his fingers through her damp hair and over her glistening back before saying, "You have made me the happiest man on earth." He whispered to her.

"You've known a long while that I loved you and that I'd do anything for you. Now I know you'd do the same for me." Blaise said, cupping her cheek and running his thumb over her lips.

"Today was supposed to be all about you but as usual, you never follow the rules." Blaise stated with an amused smirk.

"Instead you've given me something that I've been waiting a long while for…and that is your verbal declaration of what I know you already feel for me." He said, bestowing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, his arms cradling her body close to him.

"It seems we've both managed to please each other on our anniversary." Pansy said, resting her head on his shoulder, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and wrapping an arm around his waist before shifting slightly to the side and resting comfortably.

"After all, isn't marriage all about love and equality in the end." Pansy stated with an amused yet contented look on her face; one hand holding Blaise close to her and the other resting on her belly, holding their unborn baby close; knowing that Blaise had understood all that had been left unspoken and that everything was finally as it should be in her world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong> : Please read and review! :)


End file.
